The Blood Moon
by Enemy Unknown
Summary: When Zootopia is threatened by demonic creatures, at what lengths will Nick and Judy go to save their precious city?
1. Close Encounters

It was an average day in the ZPD, Judy was filing paperwork since most of the available officers had either called in sick or had already been deployed. She was organizing missing mammal cases, there were a lot more than 14 cases there were almost 38 missing mammal reports in the last 2 weeks. Judy's heart sank upon the discovery that most of the missing mammals were very young as young as 12 years old, Judy began to tear up as she imagined a young kit being snatched off the street by a heartless mammal in a dark brown trench coat.

Judy started to rapidly wipe her tears away as she heard a knock at her office door ''come in'' she said casually.

A few moments later, Chief Bogo walked in setting a file on her desk ''Hopps, I need you to investigate another missing mammal case.''

"another one?" Judy said getting tired of filing papers all day.

''This time in person, most of the mammals have been going missing in the rainforest district I need you to go on a stake out tonight to catch the criminal.'' Bogo said in his usual enigmatic tone.

''yes sir. Um, have you seen Nick?'' Judy asked slightly concerned.

''officer Wilde called in sick this morning. And all other qualified officers are attempting to stop the riots outside zootopia asylum, the public thinks that life in prison is too good for Bellwether. I'm sorry Hopps, but you will be alone on this assignment.'' Chief Bogo replied, his tone showed little to no sympathy.

Judy sighed as she glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 7:45 pm her shift was nearly over so she packed up her things as she went to prepare for her stake out.

Judy picked up all the files that she was organizing and put them back into her filing cabinet by her desk then she turned off the lights in her office, as she exited her office she made sure to lock her office door and double checked that she did not forget anything. Judy prepped for her stake out by making a few stops. Her first stop was the armory, from the armory Judy took night vision goggles, a taser, and a gun in case things got intense. She grabbed her gear and stuffed it into a ZPD duffle bag. Judy's next stop was the front desk, she needed to search for clues and to do so she needed a bigger lead than a general location

''hey, Ben!'' Judy greeted with enthusiasm.

''hey Judy!'' Benjamin squealed with delight ''didn't your shift end 10 minutes ago?'' Ben realized.

''I'm on a stakeout tonight'' Judy assured ''and I need all of the missing mammal reports that occurred in the rainforest district.'' she said with a melancholy voice.

''sure thing Judy, good luck.'' Benjamin replied while handing her a large stack of files.

''ok, one last stop'' she said to herself as she jammed the files into her duffel bag.

Her last stop was at the vending machine Judy reached into her pocket and pulled out a $20 bill with former mayor Lion Heart on it. Since Judy was a lot smaller than the vending machine she had to jump in order to slip the bill into the machine,

''let's see, I'll get some crackers, some chocolate, and some carrot sticks'' she said to herself as she was hitting buttons on the vending machine while jumping simultaneously.

Moments later snacks fell from the machine, Judy took the snacks and slipped them into her duffel bag. Judy waved to Benjamin as she made her way to the parking lot. As Judy climbed inside her cruiser she started her car and drove off.

_Nick's Point Of View_

I woke up with a severe headache as I slowly rolled to the side I picked up my phone and checked the time, the time was 8:15 AM ''oh cripes'' I grumbled as I jumped out of bed.

''I was expected to be at work 10 minutes ago'' I sighed as I started rifling through my drawers looking for my uniform.

After 7 minutes of looking I decided to call in sick out of frustration, this would be my 4th unscheduled day off this week and Chief Bogo was getting tired of my inconsistency. I sluggishly dialed the Chief's number, shortly after the call was answered

''Wilde, I swear if you're calling in sick again, I will personally see to it myself that you are fired'' Bogo warned.

I thought long and hard before I replied ''it's just...my grandma got sick yesterday, and she has no other relatives to help her'' I begged, trying to sound upset.

Bogo sighed ''if this...ever and I mean EVER happens again, you're fired!'' Bogo replied very slowly.

''Yes sir!'' I said with a grin as I ended the call.

''Well, I have a whole day to myself'' I whispered to no one in particular as I lay sprawled out on my bed.

I decided to watch Petflix and catch up on my shows, I casually laid down on my sofa and turned my TV on, after several hours I had dozed off. When I woke up the time was 7:45 PM, after several seconds of consciousness, I felt a sharp pain in my side...hunger. I lazily stood up and walked into the kitchen, as I was cutting some onions for a salad I noticed a suspicious mammal from outside my apartment window. Upon further inspection I confirmed that the mammal was a raccoon maybe in his 40's, the raccoon was in the alley across the street and he appeared to be holding another mammal down, but it was hard to tell since the alley was dark. I was conflicted, on one hand, it was my job to protect the citizens of Zootopia, on the other hand, there was a slim chance that I would win a fight without my gun. After debating with myself, I decided that gun or no gun that mammal needs help.

I ran out my apartment door and raced down the stairs until finally, I was outside. I silently crept on all fours towards the raccoon, as I got closer I chuckled when I noticed that mammals were taking one look at me and began dialing the police, my ears perked up when I heard them mention the word fox to the operator ''hehe, I can only imagine their surprise to learn that I'm an officer'' I whispered to myself. As I got closer to the raccoon I noticed that the poor mammal being held down was a gazelle. The gazelle was was maybe 17, his paws were flailing but he was not screaming

''freeze! ZPD put your paws up!'' I yelled trying to sound intimidating.

The raccoon flinched at the sound of my voice but continued to hold the gazelle down.

''Freeze! Or...or I'll shoot!'' I threatened, hoping that he didn't turn around to see me unarmed.

I slowly inched closer to the raccoon and was puzzled to see that the gazelle had stopped flailing his paws as if he passed out. I took out my phone and shined the light at the raccoon and I was shocked the gazelle stopped flailing because he was dead, he had blood all over him especially his neck.

''What...the hell!'' I yelped in horror.

The raccoon slowly turned his head toward me, revealing a bloodstained mouth and red eyes. ''Sweet cheese and crackers!'' I gasped.

I charged at the raccoon hoping to knock him out cold, I attempted to punch the raccoon but he grabbed my hand and stopped my punch immediately ''what the?'' I said tilting my head to the side.

The raccoon smiled as he placed his other hand on my throat, I started panicking, the raccoon was several times stronger than me and I felt my mortality was at stake as I witnessed the raccoon slowly lean closer to me. Before I passed out, I heard police sirens and the raccoon then dropped me on the ground right before everything went black.

Judy was on her way to the rain forest district and she was getting quite bored ''this is soooo boring. maybe some music will help me pass the time.''

to Judy's surprise, when the radio turned on she heard an all to memorable tune ''I'm a loser!'' the radio beamed.

''Stupid machine'' Judy bellowed as she changed stations.

''You can't do nothing right!'' the radio blared loudly. Judy sighed as she decided to turn the radio off since it was obvious it would only get more irritating.

Judy smiled at her discovery, she had arrived in the rainforest district. Judy then proceeded to park her cruiser behind a nearby tree, afterward, she grabbed her gear and quietly climbed up the same tree her cruiser was behind. Judy smiled as she slipped on her night vision goggles

''hehe, nothing is getting passed me.'' she giggled.

Judy however, was not aware that she was not the hunter...she was the prey. It was 3:00 AM and Judy was getting tired of sitting in a tree waiting for a criminal that may not even show.

Nick sat up quickly with a yelp, he was still in shock from being knocked out cold. As Nick examined his surroundings, he was in a hospital bed ''what happened?'' Nick said to himself, unaware that Chief Bogo was sitting in the back of the room.

''Quite a lot actually'' Bogo said in his usual unsympathetic tone as he sat up straight.

''Chief, is that you?'' Nick sheepishly asked.

''Wilde? Did you get hit too hard?'' Bogo chuckled.

''I think I did'' Nick replied with a serious tone.

''Don't worry Wilde, I'll have the doctors check on you in the morning. Then you can tell me what happened to you'' he eased.

Nick glanced at the clock on the wall, the time was 3:12 AM.

''you wouldn't happen to know where Judy is right now, would ya?'' Nick questioned hopefully.

''She's on a stakeout right now, why?'' Bogo asked.

''Call it off.'' Nick replied.

''Why'' Bogo asked worried about his best officer.

''I'm 29 years old and that creep went after me, he's defiantly going to go after a 24-year-old bunny. That guy almost killed me! Imagine what he's going to do to Judy'' Nick begged.

Bogo's eyes slowly widened as he took out his phone and called Benjamin.

''yes chief?'' Ben yawned as he sat up in bed.

''Clawhauser, do you still have that spare radio transmitter?'' Bogo asked.

''yeah?'' Ben answered.

''Good, call off Hopp's stakeout'' he ordered.

''Yes sir'' Ben groaned as he ended the call and went to get his radio transmitter.

Judy was still in the tree waiting for the kidnapper, she was convinced that he would never come. Judy was about to leave, then she noticed that way off in the distance there was a mammal dragging another mammal. She was about to run towards them, but she hesitated when she heard Ben's voice coming from her cruiser.

''I'm sure he just wanted to say hi or something'' Judy convinced herself as she started running towards the two mammals.

As Judy neared the two mammals, they went behind a tree. She stopped in front of the tree

''freeze! ZPD put your paws in the air and turn around!'' she bellowed while holding up her gun.

Moments later, Judy started side stepping around the tree with her gun raised. Judy gagged as she circled the tree, on the ground was a young zebra on the ground covered in blood. She almost vomited as she examined the body, there was a bite mark on the zebra's neck.

Judy was about to run back to her car and call for backup, but when she turned around she was staring at a raccoon with a blood stained smile and red eyes.

''Freeze! Don't come any closer!'' She yelped aiming her gun.

The raccoon ignored her as he took a step closer. Judy was scared, she had never killed someone before but this would have to be her first. She tightened her grip on her gun, she aimed at his head...and fired. Judy gasped, the raccoon vanished into smoke

''What the hell?!'' she yelped.

Judy slowly backed up until her back hit something when she turned around she was shocked to see the raccoon. Judy started firing her gun at the raccoon, only for him to swiftly dodge each bullet while leaving a blur in his path. Judy dropped her gun and started running back to her cruiser, terrified of the raccoon. She was almost back to her cruiser, but she felt an arm grab her leg. Judy screamed as she was being dragged behind the same tree that harbored the dead mammal.

Benjamin was perplexed ''why isn't she answering?'' he wondered.

After a few more minutes of attempting to reach Judy Ben decided to call the Chief, moments later he heard his voice.

''Is she back?'' Chief Bogo questioned.

''Um sir, she isn't answering her radio.'' Ben replied.

''Then mobilize every available officer to her last known location . and bring an ambulance just in case'' Bogo answered.

''How sir? It's not like there's a GPS in her car.'' Ben said.

''There is.'' Chief Bogo replied as he hung up on Benjamin.

The raccoon dragged Judy behind a tree, with incredible strength almost like a demon. She tried to wiggle her way out but the raccoon had an incredibly tight grip. Judy felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she realized that her life could end right here and now. Judy screamed louder as she noticed the raccoon was slowly bringing his teeth closer to her neck. Judy closed her tear-streaked eyes and waited for her suffering to end. Several seconds later Judy heard a high pitched scream, she opened her eyes to find that the raccoon was gone and in his place was nothing but a pile of ashes. It was sunrise now, Judy quickly got up and ran to her cruiser still sobbing. When she reached her cruiser she was greeted by half of the ZPD. Judy's face turned a new shade of red, everyone was staring at her red face. She quickly dried her tears and ran up to Chief Bogo. Judy tried to tell him what happened, but it all came out as gibberish.

''calm down Hopps, we'll get you to the hospital, make sure nothing is broken, then you could tell me what happened.'' Bogo eased, his voice carried a hint of sympathy.

''yes sir'' Judy replied quietly as she climbed into the ambulance.


	2. One Question Only

The next morning, Judy was sitting in Chief Bogo's office while Nick was waiting outside the door for his turn to tell his side of the story.

''Alright Hopps, tell me what happened,'' Bogo said boldly.

''Sir, that...thing was like nothing I've seen be-fur. It killed a zebra by biting its lashed at me with incredible strength, it dodged a whole clip of bullets! That raccoon is no mammal sir!'' Judy said distressed.

''Look Hopps'' Bogo began '' I don't think those mammals at the hospital checked you out properly, take the rest of the day off and get some rest you'll need it.'' he said motioning for her to leave.

Judy was bewildered ''I am not crazy!'' she muttered to herself as she left the room. Judy noticed Nick and greeted him.

''Hi Nick, are you feeling alright?'' Judy asked concerned for her partner.

''Hey carrots, I'm still sore but other than that I'm good,'' Nick replied.

''Good, anyway I hope you have better luck convincing the Chief than I did,'' Judy said boldly as her ears drooped.

''Don't worry carrots, Buffalo butt is always hard to convince.'' Nick eased as he walked into Bogo's office.

''Wilde, what do want!'' Bogo's voice boomed.

''I want to tell my side of the story, sir'' Nick said casually.

Bogo sighed ''Will you leave afterward?'' he said clearly annoyed.

''Absolutely'' Nick replied with a grin.

''Fine!'' Bogo mumbled.

''Yesterday I saw a raccoon dragging a mammal in the alley. When I tried to intervene, the raccoon completely stopped one of my punches and started choking me. The only reason I am here today is because it got scared of the police sirens and ran away.'' Nick said in a serious tone. There was a long pause before Nick broke the silence.

''You don't believe me, do you? You think I'm crazy! Nick shouted.

''Relax Wilde I-'' Bogo started.

''Why did I walk in here? Of course, you wouldn't believe me!'' Nick interrupted, he began to storm out of the room but Chief Bogo grabbed his shoulder.

''Enough Wilde! I believe you'' he eased.

Nick's anger faded ''I didn't know you trusted me so much'' he teased.

''Don't give yourself so much credit, Wilde. I only believed you because Hopps had a similar story'' Bogo chuckled.

''So, what do we do now?'' Nick asked.

''Until we have more information, let's tell the public it was a savage mammal attack'' Bogo confirmed.

''Yes sir'' Nick replied as he started to leave the room.

''Oh, and wilde. You and Hopps should take a week off, you've both earned it. Speaking of, tell Hopps I'm sorry for my ignorance, I should've kept an open mind.'' Bogo said with a hint of sincerity.

''Will do sir'' Nick responded with a grin as he exited Bogo's office.

As Nick left Chief Bogo's office, he noticed that Judy had her ear pressed against the door.

''I didn't know officer goody goody could eavesdrop'' Nick teased.

''Shut up Nick!'' Judy replied punching him in the arm.

''Well cottontail, we got a whole week what do you want to do with it'' Nick questioned.

''Awwww, why do we need to miss work? This is the best job ever'' Judy complained

''Nice to know you haven't changed, Fluff.'' Nick teased.

''I'm serious Nick, what am I going to do if I can't work?'' Judy asked.

''Carrots, you're kidding, right? I'm considering this a blessing and your acting like you got fired. Come on, lighten up.'' Nick eased.

''I guess you're right, but what will I do?'' Judy questioned.

''You can hang out with your favorite fox?'' Nick replied.

''I guess that's ok, what did you want to do anyway?'' Judy asked curious of what Nick had in mind.

''We could go out to dinner tonight?'' Nick offered.

''Like a...date?'' Judy asked with anticipation.

''You said it not me'' Nick grinned.

''What time?'' Judy asked blushing under her fur.

''How about 8:00 PM?'' Nick offered.

''Sounds nice'' Judy blushed.

''I'll see you later then, Sweetheart'' Nick teased as he walked out the front door.

''Bye, s-sweet'' Judy stammered awestruck by Nick's actions.

_Judy's Point Of View_

I wasn't sure how to react, I loved Nick but I never expected him to feel the same about me. It was 5:45 PM, I decided to go back to my apartment and clear my head. When I exited the ZPD I noticed that Nick had left me the cruiser in order to get home.

''Dumb fox'' I said myself, grateful for his generosity.

On my way home I passed the very place where Nick used to sell his pawpsicles, I smiled, remembering that only a few short months ago he was a criminal. Judy giggled to herself when she remembered how wide Nick's eyes were when she hustled him. Before Judy could finish her thought, she had arrived at the parking lot of her apartment. Judy hastily grabbed her normal clothes and entered her apartment. When Judy closed her apartment door, she went to her closet to change.

''Hmmm, what should I wear?'' Judy asked herself as she opened up her closet.

After about an hour or two, Judy finally found a dress she liked. She reached into her closet and pulled out a velvet red dress decorated with carrots afterward Judy also pulled out a pair of shiny red shoes. After trying her dress and shoes on, she confirmed that it was perfect. When Judy glanced at her orange clock, she gasped.

''Sweet cheese and crackers! It's 7:57 PM, I was supposed to pick up Nick!'' Judy yelled as she burst through her door. When she burst through her door, she collided with Nick.

''Hey, sweetheart'' Nick greeted as he picked Judy up off the floor.

_Nick's Point Of View_

When I exited the ZPD, I spotted Judy's police cruiser and decided to let her have it while I walk home. As I began walking, I was looking for a good place to have dinner on my phone. After about an hour of scouring, I finally found a good place to have dinner, it's called ''The Lazy Ox'' Finnick told me it's one of the best places in all of Zootopia. Minutes later I arrived at my apartment after I closed my apartment door I opened up my closet. It took me a while but I finally found a somewhat decent tux that still fits me, after an hour I finally found the shoes I wore to my academy graduation.

''Ah, I still got it'' I said to myself in the mirror, still wearing my formal clothes.

I glanced at my clock and sighed, it was 7:30 PM.

''Well, it's now or never'' I assured myself as I started walking out the door.

About twenty minutes later I started walking towards her apartment. When I arrived, I spent a few minutes outside her door prepping myself. Before I could knock on her door, something ran at me and knocked me over. It took me a minute to realize that it was Judy who bumped into me.

''Hey, sweetheart'' I teased picking her up from the floor.

''oh my gosh! Are you alright Nick? I'm so sorry!'' Judy stammered uncontrollably.

''relax, I'm fine. Shall we?'' Nick asked holding his arm out.

Judy blushed as she reached out and held Nick's hand.

''I'll be right back, I need to grab my keys'' Judy mentioned as she turned around.

''not so fast, Fluff'' Nick said as he picked up Judy.

''uh, what?'' Judy asked as Nick picked her up.

''how about we walk instead?'' Nick offered.

''I guess that's ok. Uh, are you going to put me down?'' Judy asked looking down.

''not a chance'' Nick answered as he hoisted Judy over his shoulders.

''whoa Nick!'' Judy gasped as she looked down.

''how's the view?'' Nick grinned

''very funny, now mush!'' Judy commanded as she pulled on Nick's ears.

''you're the boss'' Nick complimented as he started jogging towards ''The Lazy Ox''.

On their way to the restaurant, several mammals turned heads at the sight of a fox carrying a bunny. Judy wasn't paying attention to the mammal, but Nick was. Some of the mammals gave Nick disgusted looks, while others simply pretended that they weren't there. This continued for many long minutes until Nick and Judy finally arrived at the restaurant. Nick walked up to a beaver dressed like a waiter and ordered a table.

''ah, mister Wilde your table is ready.'' the waiter announced motioning to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

''thank you sir'' Nick replied as he placed Judy in the across from him.

''you're very welcome. And if there is anything else I can do to help you please let me know.'' the beaver replied sincerely.

''I will, thank you'' Nick said.

''how about you Mrs. Wilde, is there anything I can get you?" he asked.

''oh uh...I'm uh'' Judy stuttered with embarrassment.

The waiter gave a knowing smile as he speed-walked away awkwardly. Nick and Judy sat in awkward silence for what felt like hours but was only a few minutes.

"so carrots, what's your favorite color?" Nick's asked awkwardly, trying to make conversation.

"violet, of course!" Judy answered enthusiastically.

''figures'' Nick teased.

"oh yeah? What's your favorite movie, slick?" Judy challenged.

''Fast and furriest 8 of course!" Nick replied with a smile.

"too easy," Judy said to herself.

"how about we play twenty questions after we order our food?'' Nick offered just as the waiter appeared with drinks.

''ok'' Judy replied.

The waiter placed a bottle of champagne on the table.

''um, we didn't order this" Nick said to the waiter.

''it's on the house, my way to apologize for my actions." the waiter announced.

"thank you I really appreciate it'' Nick replied.

"no problem at all, I'll be back soon to take your order.'' the waiter said as he walked away.

"Nick, I don't drink" Judy warned.

"aw come on, one glass won't kill you'' Nick eased.

"it might" Judy joked.

''Really?'' Nick asked giving Judy an awkward stare.

''Ok ok, I'll try some'' Judy answered.

Twenty minutes later the whole bottle was gone, Nick didn't have one glass. He was awestruck at what was sitting across from him, Judy was beyond intoxicated and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

''Um Judy, are you ok? Nick asked concerned

''Ne-vu… felt… bett-uh'' Judy slurred.

''Are you sure? I can take you home now?'' Nick offered.

''Tell me, Nick, have you...ever kissed a bunny?'' Judy asked with a smile.

''Oh, well I uh-'' Nick stuttered but was interrupted by Judy. She grabbed Nick's tie and pulled him closer for a kiss. Nick was in shock for a few seconds but he eased into it, after a while Judy broke the kiss.

''I think I found my answer'' she teased as she continued the kiss.

When they finally stopped kissing, Nick noticed a suspiciously large cheetah in the booth adjacent from them. He also noticed that same cheetah was recording the whole thing.

''Ben!'' Nick grumbled with embarrassment.

''Shhh, just pretend I'm not here'' he replied.

''Delete it now'' Nick said in a stern tone.

''But you guys look so adorable like this!'' Benjamin squealed with delight.

''Come on Ben, you know Judy and I will get split up if the chief sees that'' Nick said.

''Can't I just keep it for myself?'' Ben begged.

''If you don't, I'll tell everyone about the gazelle underwear you're wearing'' Nick warned.

''Fine'' Ben sighed.

Nick glanced back at Judy to find her on her phone, she did not look intoxicated at all.

''You're not really drunk, are you?'' Nick challenged.

''What can I say? I like to be sly once in awhile'' Judy blushed.

''Come on you sly bunny, let's leave Ben to his stalking and go to the park'' Nick offered.

''I'd be delighted...you dumb fox'' Judy teased.


End file.
